Masayuki Naruse
|fightning= Japan |team= Rings Japan |teacher= Akira Maeda |years= 1995 – 2004, 2013 – present (MMA) |total= 23 |wins= 9 |knockout= 1 |submission= 7 |decision= 0 |unknown= 1 |losses= 14 |knockout2= 2 |submission2= 6 |decision2= 3 |unknown2= 3 }} is a Japanese professional wrestler and mixed martial artist, competing in the light heavyweight division. Mixed martial arts career Naruse started practising shotokan karate in high school before turning his attention to puroresu. He was eventually accepted in Fighting Network RING and trained under his chairman Akira Maeda. Fighting Network RINGS A longtime competitor in RINGS before the organization began hosting MMA bouts. Naruse experienced little success early in his shootfighting career, dropping six of his first seven mixed martial arts bouts, including fights against Valentijn Overeem and Magomedkhan Gamzatkhanov (commonly referred to by his nickname Volk Han). He turned things around as a participant in the eight-man Light Heavyweight title tournament in 1997,defeating Lee Hasdell, Wataru Sakata and Chris Haseman en route to becoming the first RINGS Light Heavyweight Champion. He then went 3-6 over his next nine fights before RINGS dissolved in 2002. After RINGS After wrestling for New Japan Pro Wrestling, Naruse decided to go back to competing in MMA. On December 31, 2003, he defeated Jan Nortje by rear-naked choke at K-1 PREMIUM 2003 Dynamite!!. He then defeated Tony Williams via armbar at Jungle Fight 3 in Brazil. Return to MMA Nine years after retiring in 2004, Naruse returned to MMA on October 27, 2013, as he lost to Sanae Kikuta via armbar at Grabaka Live! 3. Naruse then faced Japanese MMA legend Yuki Kondo at Pancrase: 257 on March 30, 2014. He lost the fight via majority decision. Championships and accomplishments Puroresu *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mitsuya Nagai *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **G1 Jr. Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2001) - with Minoru Tanaka and Masahito Kakihara Mixed martial arts *'Fighting Network RINGS' **RINGS Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time, last) Mixed martial arts record |- | Loss | align=center| 9–14 | Yuki Kondo | Decision (majority) | Pancrase: 257 | March 30, 2014 | align=center| 2 | align=center| 5:00 | Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 9–13 | Sanae Kikuta | Submission (armbar) | Grabaka: Grabaka Live! 3 | October 27, 2013 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:25 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 9–12 | Tony Williams | Submission (armbar) | Jungle Fight 3 | October 23, 2004 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:21 | Manaus, Brazil | |- | Win | align=center| 8–12 | Jan Nortje | Submission (rear-naked choke) | K-1 PREMIUM 2003 Dynamite!! | December 31, 2003 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:40 | Nagoya, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 7–12 | Ricardo Fyeet | Submission (toe hold) | Rings: Battle Genesis Vol. 7 | March 20, 2001 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:46 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 6–12 | Hiromitsu Kanehara | Decision (unanimous) | Rings: Rise 4th | June 24, 1999 | align=center| 3 | align=center| 10:00 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 6–11 | Magomedkhan Gamzatkhanov | Submission (armbar) | Rings: Rise 3rd | May 22, 1999 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:26 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 6–10 | Chris Haseman | Submission (kimura) | Rings: Rise 2nd | April 23, 1999 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 8:18 | Osaka, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 6–9 | Dave van der Veen | Submission (achilles lock) | Rings: Rise 1st | March 20, 1999 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 7:36 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 5–9 | Joop Kasteel | TKO | Rings: World Mega Battle Tournament | December 23, 1998 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 8:33 | Fukuoka, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 5–8 | Kenichi Yamamoto | Submission | Rings: Fourth Fighting Integration | June 27, 1998 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 11:07 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 4–8 | Mikhail Ilyukhin | Submission | Rings: Third Fighting Integration | May 28, 1998 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 13:52 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 4–7 | Mikhail Ilyukhin | Submission (ankle lock) | Rings - Mega Battle Tournament 1997 Semifinal 1 | October 25, 1997 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 12:28 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 4–6 | Chris Haseman | TKO | Rings: Extension Fighting 6 | August 13, 1997 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 14:26 | Kagoshima, Japan | Wins Rings Light Heavyweight Title. Title later dissolved. |- | Win | align=center| 3–6 | Wataru Sakata | Submission | Rings: Extension Fighting 5 | July 22, 1997 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:55 | Osaka, Japan | Semifinals of Light Heavyweight Title Tournament. |- | Win | align=center| 2–6 | Lee Hasdell | Submission | Rings - Extension Fighting 4 | June 21, 1997 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 12:58 | Tokyo, Japan | Quarterfinals of Light Heavyweight Title Tournament. |- | Loss | align=center| 1–6 | Yoshihisa Yamamoto | Submission (armbar) | Rings - Extension Fighting 2 | April 22, 1997 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 21:20 | Osaka, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 1–5 | Valentijn Overeem | TKO (cut) | Rings Holland - The Final Challenge | February 2, 1997 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:58 | Amsterdam, Netherlands | |- | Loss | align=center| 1–4 | Zaza Tkeshelashvili | N/A | Rings - Budokan Hall 1997 | January 1, 1997 | align=center| N/A | align=center| N/A | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 1–3 | Magomedkhan Gamzatkhanov | N/A | Rings - Battle Dimensions Tournament 1996 Opening Round | October 25, 1996 | align=center| N/A | align=center| N/A | Nagoya, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 1–2 | Egan Inoue | Disqualification | Rings - Maelstrom 6 | August 24, 1996 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 11:51 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 0–2 | Willie Peeters | Decision (unanimous) | Rings Holland - Free Fight | February 19, 1995 | align=center| 1 | align=center| 10:00 | Amsterdam, Netherlands | |- | Loss | align=center| 0–1 | Satir Gotchev | N/A | Rings - Budokan Hall 1995 | January 25, 1995 | align=center| N/A | align=center| N/A | Tokyo, Japan | References Category:Fighters Category:RINGS Roster Category:Pancrase Roster